


Драконы и реликвии

by Arminelle



Series: Первое испытание [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Female Arcane Archer, Female Barbarian - Freeform, Female Bard, Female Cleric - Freeform, Gen, Male rogue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Опасно красть у дракона его реликвию – но всегда есть верные друзья, чтобы подстраховать.
Relationships: Original Female Characters & Original Male Characters
Series: Первое испытание [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Драконы и реликвии

Дело было дрянь.

— Дело — дрянь, — озвучила витавшую в сыром подземном воздухе мысль Кава.

Не согласиться с ней было трудно.

До книги, которую они искали, было рукой подать — каких-то несколько ярдов, но все портил лишь тот маленький факт, что она лежала на пьедестале, а за пьедесталом стояла гигантская каменная статуя дракона, и Мелюзина вовсе не была уверена, что та не оживет, как две каменные горгульи в соседнем зале. Одну из этих горгулий Мелюзина сожгла «священным пламенем», чем была несказанно горда. Сражаться с драконом им вовсе даже не улыбалось.

Их магичка-нанимательница, имя которой благополучно изгладилось из памяти Мелюзины, сдвинула красивые черные брови.

— Кто из вас быстрее всех бегает? — требовательно спросила она. — Пожалуй, наверное, ты, — ее взгляд остановился на замершем у входа Дарвине.

Слащавая вежливость магички испарилась почти сразу же после того, как все три части ключа перекочевали в ее холеные ручки — она моментально стала холодной, сосредоточенной и отстраненной. И при этом — парадоксально — куда более искренней.

Мелюзина, впрочем, ничего иного от нее и не ожидала.

— Я? — Дарвин сглотнул и попытался как обычно нагло улыбнуться. — Ну, знаете ли...

У него не было выбора, и он об этом знал — как знал и о том, что они тоже знают. Но самолюбивый Дарвин не был бы Дарвином, если бы не заставил себя уговаривать. Учитывая еще, что буквально пару часов назад она, Мелюзина, на пару с Кавой весело подшучивала насчет его сломанных отмычек... Причем на глазах у магички, которая ему явно нравилась...

«Обиделся, — подумала Мелюзина. — Как пить дать обиделся».

Она улыбнулась как могла мило.

— Ну, кто, кроме тебя?.. — Мелюзина ласково коснулась его рукава. Она уже поняла, что в ее внешности или манере поведения было что-то такое, что заставляло людей к ней прислушиваться — в большинстве случаев.

— Подлизываешься, — мрачно ответил Дарвин, но руку не отдернул.

— И вовсе даже и нет.

— Я плачу вам деньги, если вы помните, — вежливо сказала магичка.

— Да никакие деньги не!.. — взорвался он и тут же спохватился. — То есть, прошу прощения...

— Ничего, — вскинула брови магичка и отошла.

Мелюзина мысленно фыркнула.

— Послушай, — зашептала она, — ну в самом деле, ну для тебя же это ерунда! Что тебе, раз — и все... Разве ты какую-то там книгу украсть не сможешь? Никогда не поверю.

Несколько секунд Дарвин упрямо смотрел в сторону, изо всех сил делая вид, что никакой Мелюзины рядом с ним нет — однако заалевшие острые кончики ушей выдавали его с потрохами.

— Ты пользуешься тем, что я не могу вам отказать, — наконец скорбно объявил он. — Нагло пользуешься, Мэл.

— Никогда бы не стала, — с достоинством ответила Мелюзина.

— На, выпей, — вмешалась Итарра и вытащила из сумки большую бутыль рома. — Хлебни, поможет.

— У тебя все получится! — Кава звонко хлопнула в ладоши — как и всегда, когда дарила кому-то заклинание «вдохновения».

— Во имя Огмы тебя благословляю, — сдержанно докончила Мелюзина и коснулась своего священного знака.

Мила просто молча встала у двери с луком.

С независимым видом — так, как будто прогуливался по улочкам Невервинтера — Дарвин прошелся по коридору. Он явно рисовался перед магичкой; впрочем, та прислонилась к стене, читая длинный свиток, и все равно ничего не видела. Он прошел в дверь.

...За которой спустя несколько минут начался какой-то ад: загрохотали камни, зашипел огонь и засвистел разрезаемый огромными крыльями воздух. Кто-то глухо вскрикнул.

— Дьявол, дьявол, дьявол, — заругалась Итарра и выскочила наружу. Мила натянула тетиву.

В ту же секунду в проход влетел растрепанный и слегка покоцанный Дарвин — по его бедру стекала кровь, а под мышкой он крепко сжимал злосчастную книгу. Итарра захлопнула дверь и повернула ключ.

Три раза. Хотя Мелюзина точно помнила, что хватило бы и двух поворотов.

Все равно. Никакая сила не заставила бы ее вернуться в этот зал.

— Никогда... так быстро... не бегал... — тяжело дыша, Дарвин привалился к стене. По его бледному лицу блуждала безумная улыбка.

— Ты как? — Мелюзина подбежала к нему; Итарра, Мила и Кава обступили его со всех сторон.

— Еле... оторвался... — он сунул книгу Мелюзине и уперся руками в колени. — Стоите, как над покойником. Пол-ляжки откусил, а так все нормально...

— Вы забрали книгу? — откуда-то из темноты вынырнула магичка.

— Забрали, забрали, — проворчала Итарра. — Не волнуйся.

— Могла бы и помочь, — шепнула Мелюзине в ухо Кава. — Засранка магическая.

С потолка посыпались камни; рев за дверью сделался громче и яростнее. Задрожали даже древние стены — Мелюзина почему-то вспомнила историю об одном полурослике из Трейдмита, укравшем у дракона дварфийскую реликвию.

Пора было выметаться. И поскорее.

— Дело — дрянь, — высказалась Кава.

И Мелюзина была с ней абсолютно солидарна.


End file.
